


unwritten

by ironccap



Series: the rest is still unwritten [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dementia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: i am unwritten, can't read my mindi'm undefinedi'm just beginning, the pen's in my handending unplanned
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: the rest is still unwritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755190
Comments: 82
Kudos: 120





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maleclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/gifts).



**A list of facts about me.**

_(They told me to start listing things.)_

_(It helps me remember.)_

My name is Martín Berrote.

I am from Argentina.

I was born in Buenos Aires.

I am 35 years old.

I live in Palermo. Sicily.

Together with my boyfriend.

His name is Andrés.

We bought a monastery.

This monastery is special to us.

It's not just our house, it's also our home.

Me and Andrés met 10 years ago, in Berlin.

We got together 2 years ago.

We did heists together.

The royal Mint.

The bank of Spain.

I met some other people during the heists.

Helsinki. He is my best friend.

Nairobi was too.

She passed away two months ago.

I miss her.

I also know Sergio.

Andrés' brother. He joined us at the hospital.

I know Manila.

Tokyo.

Rio.

Denver.

Stockholm.

Cincinnati. I'm his godfather.

I don't remember all of it exactly.

It is blurry.

But, so are most things for me.

I have young onset dementia

I am an engineer.

Andrés says I am more than that.

He says I am his soulmate.

His other half.

He says I am beautiful.

Like a diamond, shining.

He tells me I am enough.

I am scared, he tells me I shouldn't be.

He says he will help me remember.

I told him one day, I won't remember who he is.

He cried. I cried with him.

He kissed my tears away. He likes to do that.

Andrés has very soft lips.

Very soft hands.

He is a painter.

He made me an artpiece yesterday.

He used blue paint, to represent my eye colour.

Blue is the colour of the ocean and the sky.

Andrés is the love of my life.

I don't want to forget him.

He loves me.

I love him too.

He wants to grow old with me.

_I want that too._


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not easy. but i'll try.

_(Andrés accompanied me to the hospital today.)_

_(For my weekly check-up.)_

_(They said I should practice more.)_

_(So here we go.)_

My name is Martín Berrote. 

I am from Argentina. 

I was born in Buenos Aires.

I am 35 years old.

I live in Palermo. Sicily. 

Together with my boyfriend.

His name is Andrés.

We bought a monastery.

This monastery is special to us.

_(Me and Andrés met in Europe. I don't know where. There are pictures, I should look for them.)_

We got together two years ago.

We did heists together.

The royal Mint.

_(Something else, I can't remember. Why can't I remember? It was so important to us.)_

_(I'm mad at myself.)_

I met some other people during the heists.

Helsinki. He is my best friend.

Nairobi was too.

She passed away two months ago.

I miss her.

I also know Sergio.

_(Andrés knows him too, apparently.)_

I know Manila.

Tokyo.

Denver.

Cincinnati. _(I think?)_

I don't remember all of it exactly.

It is blurry.

I have young onset dementia.

I am an engineer.

Andrés says I am more than that.

He says I am his soulmate.

His other half.

He compared me to a diamond, once. _(I told him I can't remember what that looks like. He hugged me, caressed my hair.)_

He tells me I am enough.

I am scared, he tells me I shouldn't be.

I told him one day, I won't remember who he is.

He cried. I cried with him. _(Tears are salty.)_

He kissed my tears away. He likes to do that.

Andrés has very soft lips.

Very soft hands.

He is a painter.

He made me an artpiece two days ago.

He used blue paint, to represent my eye colour.

_(Or was it green? I can't tell them apart.)_

Andrés is the love of my life.

I don't want to forget him.

He loves me.

I love him too.

He wants to grow old with me.

I want that too.

_(I really want that, too.)_

_(Forgetting him would mean the death of me.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lcdpalermo)
> 
> please let me know what you think of this 'concept' of writing a fic, it's the first time i've ever done something like this.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to forget i don't want to forget i don't want to forget.
> 
> please please please please please.

_(I woke up today, I didn't know where I was.)_

_(I started to scream. I was scared.)_

_(I had a panic attack.)_

_(Andrés came to me. "You're home, you're safe," he said.)_

_(I should repeat my list.)_

My name is Martín Berrote. 

I am from Argentina. 

I was born in Buenos Aires.

I live in Palermo. Sicily. 

Together with my boyfriend.

His name is Andrés.

We bought a monastery.

_(I don't remember why.)_

We got together two years ago. _(Or was it three?)_

_(A lot of it seems like a void to me)_

I met some other people _(but where?)_

Helsinki. He is my best friend.

Nairobi is too.

_(It's been a while since I've seen her. But I'm sure she will visit me again soon.)_

I know Manila.

_(I think that's it?)_

It is blurry.

I have young onset dementia.

I am an engineer.

Andrés says I am more than that.

He says I am his soulmate.

His other half.

_(Something else, too.)_

I told him one day, I won't remember who he is. _(It may be soon.)_

He cried. I cried with him.

He kissed my tears away. 

Andrés has very soft lips.

_(He gave me a painting, of a man. I asked him who was on it.)_

_(His eyes were blurred with tears. "It's you," he whispered.)_

_(I couldn't look him in the eyes after that.)_

Andrés is the love of my life. _(This is the most important fact.)_

I don't want to forget him. 

He loves me.

I love him too.

He wants to grow old with me.

I want that too

_(It just isn't fair.)_


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, please
> 
> martín, i love you 
> 
> i love you'
> 
> — a.

_(Something has changed.)_

_(I felt it when I woke up.)_

_(Here we go.)_

My name is Martín Berrote. 

I am from Argentina. 

I was born in Buenos Aires.

I live in Palermo. Sicily. 

Together with my boyfriend.

_(Andrés?)_

I also know Helsinki.

It is blurry.

_(What's wrong with me?)_

I am an engineer.

My boyfriend says I am more than that.

He says I am his soulmate.

He cried. I cried with him. _(Why did we cry?)_

He kissed my tears away. 

_(Andrés?)_ is the love of my life. 

I don't want to forget him. _(But he's slowly slipping from my fingers)_

He loves me. _(Right?)_

I love him too.

_(I am terrified.)_


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is falling apart. 
> 
> why is there such a void? 
> 
> i can't remember what i forgot.

_(...)_

My name is Martín Berrote. 

I am from Argentina. 

I was born in Buenos Aires.

I live with this other man.

_(He seems so familiar.)_

I am an engineer.

The other man cried.

_(He seems very sad.)_

He kissed my tears away. _(It felt like a déjà vu.)_  
  
He loves me. _(He told me that.)_

_(I don't know why.)_

_(I nodded. He cried again.)_

_(I wish he would smile.)_


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unwritten, unwritten
> 
> the rest is still unwritten.

My name is Martín.

I was born in Buenos Aires.

_(I don't live there anymore now.)_

I am an engineer.

_(I think that's all there is.)_

The sad man is still here.

_(He reminds me of someone.)_

_(But I can't remember who.)_

_(I wish I could.)_

_(But it's **impossible**.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you're witnessing martín's journey in which he struggles with his young onset dementia (YOD). 
> 
> there will be a daily update.
> 
> (thank you to [lina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/profile) for your enthusiasm and tips, I love you) 
> 
> — You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).


End file.
